nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are the first line of defense for the player against the zombies. Normal Weapons Colt M1911 - Original spawn weapon for normal game mode. Grenades - Spawn with 2. get 2 every round. Costs 250 for 4 of them off the wall. Thompson - Can be purchased off the wall for 1200 points. MP-40 - Can be purchased off the wall for 1000 points. MG-42 - Light machine gun. Can be purchased from the Mystery box only for 950 points. Browning - Light machine gun. Like the MG-42, can be purchased for 950 points in the mystery box. FG-42 - Can be purchased off the wall for 1500 points. Double Barrel Shotgun - Can be purchased off the wall for 1000 points. Sawed-off Double Barelled Shotgun - Can be purchased off the wall for 1000 points. STG-44 - Can be purchased off the wall for 1200 points. M1 Garand - Can be purchased off the wall for 600 points. Kar98k - Can be purchased off the wall for 300 points. Gewehr-43 - Can be purchased off the wall for 600 points. Trench Gun - Can be purchased off the wall 1000 points. BAR - Can be purchased off the wall 1400 points. MP5K - Can be purchased off the wall 1000 points. M1A1 - Can be purchased off the wall 500 points. PPSh-41 - Sub machine gun. Can be purchased from the Mystery box only for 950 points. M2 flamethrower - Shoots out a stream of fire, mostly un affective in later rounds. Can be purchased from the Mystery box only for 950 points. .357 Magnum - High power pistol, very effective. Can be purchased from the Mystery box only for 950 points. Spawn weapon in Wild West mode. Panzerschreck - High power rocket launcher, Tends to make crawlers often in later rounds. Can be purchased from the Mystery box only for 950 points. Scoped Kar98k - Bolt action. One of two sniper rifles in the game. Can be purchased from the Mystery box only for 950 points. PTRS - Semi automatic. One of two sniper rifles in the game. Can be purchased from the Mystery box only for 950 points. Type 100 - Fully automatic with high power and good accuarcy. (Upcoming updates) Melee Weapons Knife - Powerful weapon untill around round 4-5 where it becomes mostly obsolete. Ballistic Knife - Mostly used for reviving downed teammates and close combat, the ballistic knife makes your standard knife more powerfull and gives you faster knifing capabilities, as well as obviously shooting knifes which can be reused. Bowie Knife - The Bowie Knife Is a much bigger Knife than your standard one, One hit is equivalent to ten hits of a standard Knife. Wonder Weapons Ray Gun-The Ray Gun is a favorable weapon due to its one-hit kill strength (up to round 20-25 depending on game) in this game its up to round 9 and up sadly splash damage kills more if they are close together.Holds 20 shots in each clip. Obtained only from the mystery box, for 950 points. Wunderwaffe DG-2 - This weapon is a favorite to those who want a one hit kill every round. It is very powerful, due to the lightning it fires. Each clip holds three shots, with the pack-a-punched variant holding six shots in each clip. It can only be obtained through the mystery box (950 points a use). Other Weapons These weapons can only be accsesed on the 1.1 PC beta. One of them can't be used at all. To get them, you must join an original quake game, and swap out the existing PAK0.pak file witht he original Quake Pak0. This only effects the way the main menu looks, and allows this glitch (Restart a normal game AFTER you join a quake game)- Quake Shotgun - The original starting shotgun for quake. Yes, it reloads after twelve shots or so. Has either ridiculous ammo, or infinite. HUD will tell you that you are holding the 1911. will always read 0 00 ammo. Low damage. Quake Noob tube - Stuck in Pipe Bomb mode. Grenades never detonate. Quake Baseball bat - Melee only. Weaker than the combat knife. Quake Chainsaw - You can only get this if assigned a heavy or shock class in the quake multi. Cannot get it later in normal zombues mode. Powerful, but immidiately swaps out for either the grappling hook or the Quake shotgun. Quake Grappling hook- Only enough ammo for one shot. One hit one kill on round 2. MAC 10 - looks like the MP5K. Has a silencer. High magazine count, low damage. Monkey Bombs - Inside the Progs.dat file is coding for monkey bombs. There are however no models for the monkey bombs, and no buypoints. Could probably be obtained if the Weapon ID was known and a buy point was created for it. User mods to existing weapons- Any weapon in the 1.1 can be toyed with WITHOUT adding and uploading or taking away files. a few things you can Mod are: Reserve ammo- The Cl_ammo command is strictly visual, and does not actually give you that much ammo. BUT, in an editor, you can modify the Buyweapon entity to give you as much ammo as you want for that weapon, (reserve ammo only,) This means you could create a MG-42 buypoint with 999999999999999 ammo in reserve. Will be cleared by a max ammo though. Grenade ammo- You can have as much ammo as you want for grenades, instead of being limited to 4, you can have any number that isn't a decimal, or infinity. Just do the same with it as the one above. Works on Betties too. Price- This can be toyed with too; to make a gun dirt cheap or free, or make it insanely pricey for a serious challange, instead of changing the ammo argument in the entity, change the COST argument. (Cost is initial buy price. Cost 1 is ammo price.) Messages- The messages when you near the buy point can be changed too. So instead of "Press use to buy colt 1911," you can have anything you like, even, "Press use for Wunderwaffe DG3 JZ."Only reccomended as a prank on a custom map with a dg-2 model as well, with the message1 argument set to read "PHYSCHE!" (Message is initial message, message1 is the message you get after you buy it.) Round 30 Stress Test The results of a stress test by Mg-4ever can be found here. Category:Weapons